


The Trip

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: Written for my dear friend Higgles123. XOXO





	The Trip

You woke slowly, opening one eye to be assaulted by the sun that glared in through your bedroom window.

It took you a moment to understand that you’d overslept. When you did, you shot straight up in the bed, wrestled the covers, grabbed your robe, and paddled down the stairs. You didn’t even have time to wipe the sleep from your eyes. You were panicked about the time.

You were surprised to find Alfie in the kitchen, feeding your young son while he hummed some tune you’d never heard.

A wave of relief hit you. Alfie had let you have a lie in. He’d taken care of the morning chores. 

But most importantly, he was still there. 

He told you about the trip a few days prior, not worrying you when he’d agreed to it earlier that month. He was to be gone for three weeks. It would be the longest you’d spent without him since you’d been together and the first time he’d spent a single night away from your son.

You knew he needed to go. You knew everything he did was for your family. But you couldn’t help but worry.

You worried about being on your own. No matter how much money he made, Alfie always refused to hire a house staff–he’d promised to help with the housework instead and he’d lived up to that promise. But the thought of having to do it all on your own while he was away made you nervous.

But most worrisome was what exactly he was leaving to do.

As usual, Alfie didn’t share the gritty details with you–always wanting to keep you out of harm’s way by not oversharing his plans. But you knew enough to know it was dangerous. He was traveling with Tommy Shelby, after all, and that could spell real trouble. 

Alfie turned to find you staring at him, tears welling in your eyes as you were so touched by the softness he showed his family.

“Aw hell, love, what are you on about?” he said with a smirk. “Don’t cry in front of the boy. It’ll all be alright, yeah?”

He moved across the room and scooped you into his arms. Your son just giggled at the sight of you and went about eating his breakfast until Alfie returned to him, mussed his hair, gave him a quick peck on the head, and sent him on his way to school. You watched the whole ridiculously domestic scene unfold from the doorway, laughing to yourself at the gangster stood before you washing the dishes. 

You walked up behind him and placing your arms around him and squeezing tightly.

“Alfred Solomons, you be careful on this trip, okay?”

“Aw, now, I’ve already promised you I’ll be safe. And I swear I’ll be on my best behavior.” Alfie turned to face you and bent down for a quick peck on the lips.

But you had other ideas and leaned into him passionately, deepening the kiss and fighting his tongue with your own for control. 

You hopped into his arms and he groaned at the pain in his hip, but wouldn’t even think about stopping you. He’d told you many times over the years that he’d take the pain for the pleasure you brought him a million times over. And you believed him. 

Alfie broke the kiss to look at you. “Maybe we should move this upstairs then.” 

“No time,” you responded, fighting with his shirt to free him of it. 

He sat you on the kitchen table, thankful he’d just removed the clutter from it. You wrapped your legs around him tighter, feeling his hard cock against your core. You finally gave up trying to unbutton his shirt, just ripping the last few buttons open.

“Fuckin’ hell, woman. Got it bad for me, eh?” he joked.

But you weren’t laughing. You did have it bad. You needed him. Maybe more than you ever had before. You needed to keep kissing him, to feel his skin pressed against yours, to feel his warmth. You needed to know he’d be okay. And you needed to know he’d leave for his trip with this memory freshly planted in his mind, and that he’d return to you quickly and ready to pick up where you left off. 

He made quick work of your robe and threw it to the ground. Stepping back from you slightly, he drank in the sight of you wearing only your underwear, sat on the table where you shared family meals. You saw a darkness in his eyes and knew he was hungry for you, too. You could always tell when Alfie went feral. When he’d want it rough and raw. 

This was one of those moments and you relished it. 

You pulled him closer again and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Alfie grabbed at the lace of your underwear thinking for a moment of removing them but opting to rip them from you instead.

“Fair play and all,” he whispered into your hair as he dipped a finger inside you. 

A moan tore through you and left you breathless.

Alfie loved the sounds you made. He could listen to you sing all day long. But _these_ sounds, the sounds you made just for him. The sounds he pulled from you, drove him mad. 

He used the pad of his thumb to rub small circles around your clit, eliciting more moans from you. Before long you were panting and struggled to maintain rational thought. 

Before you lost complete control, you leaned up to his ear, licked the spot right behind it that always drove him wild, and whispered, “Fuck me, Alfie.”

And that’s all he needed to hear.

Alfie swiftly released his hard cock, dripping with want for you, and rubbed it against your swollen clit. You lay back on the table, closing your eyes and waiting for the moment he pushed into you.

And as he did, you saw stars. 

That first thrust always left you fuzzy. Alfie knew this and pulled you back up, holding you closely pressed against his chest until you’d both adjusted to the sensation. 

He was already so close and tried to take it slow, but the need growing between you both was so real he could practically taste it. He began to rock against you, his cock moving in and out of you with such delicious ease it pushed you right to the edge in a matter of minutes. 

One arm held you close, moving along your back and leaving bruises as he gripped at you tightly.

“Alfie,” you moaned, “I’m so close.”

Hearing his name fall from your lips, _like that_, sent him to join you right on the brink. He’d never tire of hearing his name the way you said it when he made you cum.

“Fuck,” he grunted. Rubbing your clit again with the fingers of his free hand. 

And with that, you both finished–letting go of restraint. Breathy and satiated you both came down from the high, but didn’t dare loosen your grasp on one another. 

When he finally did pull out of you and step back enough to look you in the eye, he couldn’t say a word. He just took your face in his hands and kissed you, gently.

You both glanced around the room, in total disarray, and you let out a little chuckle. 

“Totally worth it,” he said, grabbing your robe and draping it around your shoulders. 

“I love you, Alfie,” you said. Planting a small peck on his cheek.

“Don’t you worry about me, love. Nothing could keep me away from this for very long,” he said, resting his forehead against yours.


End file.
